Superman Superboy Talk
by CapesAndSlash
Summary: ONE SHOT: Superman goes to Mount Justice to try to make up for the way he's treated Superboy. Will Superboy forgive him?  first story, please be nice


Superman was always good with kids. Kids that weren't his, anyways. They always seemed happy, and up until he actually got one, Superman had always wanted to have a kid. But Superboy…. confused Superman. He admits, he probably could've taken the news a little better, but finding out you have a child (/clone), kind of clouds your ability to think straight. Superman didn't mean to hurt Superboy, but every time he looked at Superboy…. He saw his own failure. The endless possibilities for Superman's failure as a parent, his failure as a mentor, his failure as a human being (or as close to human as the Kryptonian could get). He has fought giant monsters, battled super villains, and stopped a space station from crashing into Earth. But for the first time in his life, Superman was afraid.

So here he was, sitting in the main hall of Mount Justice, silently waiting for the team to return. He was contemplating how he should go about this. _This, _being his plan to apologize to Superboy for the way he's been treated. Superman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Please let him forgive me_, he thought, as he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Next time I let KF make an important decision, just hit me real hard", he heard Robin say to the team, as they rounded the corner. Once Robin, who was at the front of the group, saw Superman he halted all movements, causing the rest of the team to crash into his back.

"Dude, ha-", Kid Flash stopped talking when he saw the Man of Steel too. The team looked at him confused, all of them thinking "what is Superman doing here"? The only expression that wasn't a match to the team, was Superboy. Superboy was glaring at the floor, looking angry and flustered. Superman felt a stab of guilt looking at his child's expression. He let out a awkward cough and said, "I'd like to talk to Superboy, if that's all right with you". Superboy's head immediately snapped up bewildered at this statement. The rest of the team ran off, eager to see these two talking civilly.

An uncomfortable pause hung in the air, both of the Kryptonians shifting nervously, trying to find the right words to say. Superman gave out a defeated sigh and whispered, "I'm sorry". Superboy stared at his father's face for a long time, just thinking. Superman wished he could figure out what his child was thinking so hard about. Finally, after a great deal of time, Superboy spoke.

"What are you sorry for?". This question confused the older Kryptonian. Confusion turned into guilt as the younger continued on though.

"Are you sorry for neglecting me? For abandoning me when I had no place to go, or no body to talk to? Or are you sorry for not even showing up to the forming of Young Justice, here, all those months ago? Are you sorry for leaving me basically alone in a strange world, angry and confused? Are you sorry for making me feel like your unwanted bastard son? AREYOU?"

By the end of his outburst, Superboy was in tears. He feel onto his knees, sobbing into his hands, while his father stared at him shocked. Slowly, tears began to fall from Superman's eyes as well, until he too was crying a steady cry. He kneeled down to his son, and enveloped him in a tight, yet comforting, hug. Superboy, although still mad at this father, was not about to pass up this act of affection, and quickly latched onto Superman's uniform, crying into his shoulder.

"I know that I have failed you, that I have hurt you, and treated you horrifyingly. But I promise, no matter how long it may be, no matter what I have to do, I will regain your trust. I will become the father you deserve, and not the sorry excuse of one that I've been for so long now. Please… please just tell me that you'll give me a chance", Superman whispered as he rubbed Superboy's back in a soothing manner. The two of them stayed in that position for some time, the only sound they made were their sobs. Finally, they were quiet, and detangled themselves from the hug. Both stood up, wiping the tears that remained on their cheeks.

Superboy looked up at his father. "I don't know if I will ever be able to FULLY trust in you. But you are my father, and I still do love you. If you are serious about this, I'll gladly give you another chance." At this a huge grin appeared on Superman's face. "But let me say something to you first", Superboy said cooly. Superman's expression became worried. "If this is some kind of sick joke, or you think you'll ever run away from me again, walk out that door, and don't ever come back. I'd rather know you didn't want me, than believe a lie and hope that you'll love me."

The teen looked deeply into Superman's eyes looking for a trace of doubt. Superman stared back with an expression of tenderness and love. He rapped his arms around Superboy, and with a tear of joy whispered, "I do love you. I will never leave you again. I love you. Thank you… son."

When Superman said "son", Superboy rapped his arms around his father, and enjoyed the moment.

They talked for a while after the second hug, regaling each other with tales of there latest adventures, along with some Kryptonian history from Superman. By the end of the day, they had formed a bond. The bond was small, both of them knew that, but with any luck, they'd be able to build upon it until it was strong. As Superman flew away, with Superboy watching for the cave entrance smiling, they both came to the same conclusion. As weak as it was, Superman and Superboy's connection one day would be strong as either of the aliens themselves. They just knew. One day.


End file.
